Z O N E
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat mengenai kehidupan asmara siswa-siswi Vocaloid High School yang terjebak di zone-zone masing-masing/Bad Summary/Chap 8 : April Mop Zone/GakupoxLuka LenxRin OliverxDefoko KaitoxMiku LuixRing PikoxMiki YuumaxIA YuuxYanhe/Mind to RnR?
1. Wartawan Zone

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Garing**

* * *

 **Z O N E**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wartawan Zone**

* * *

"Luka-sama! Tunggu aku!"

Lagi. Vocaloid High School kembali ribut pagi hari begini. Apalagi kalau bukan karena salah satu siswanya yang sekarang sedang berlari mengejar sang pujaan hati. Ya, ia adalah Kamui Gakupo, penggemar berat Luka Megurine.

Sedangkan Luka, ia hanya menghela napas berat. Kakinya terus melangkah. Mengacuhkan derap langkah Gakupo yang semakin dekat. Ia sudah capek berlari dari kejaran laki-laki berambut ungu dikuncir seperti wanita itu. Itu akan sia-sia saja.

Tap!

Akhirnya, Gakupo berhasil menyusul Luka. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk istirahat sejenak untuk mengambil napas karena Luka terus berjalan mendahuluinya. Jadi terpaksa, ia mengikuti Luka dari belakang.

"Luka-sama, ohayou!" sapa Gakupo riang, seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou" jawab Luka singkat. Dan juga seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini Luka-sama bawa bekal apa?"

"Nasi"

"Lauknya apa?"

"Tuna"

"Sayurnya apa?"

"Wortel"

"Buahnya apa?"

"Apel"

"Mau makan siang bersamaku nanti?"

"Tidak"

Gakupo meringis. "Uh.. Luka-sama jahaat"

Luka diam saja. Kakinya masih terus berjalan. Kelasnya masih jauh.

"Luka-sama mau ke kelas?"

"Ya"

"Setelah ini pelajaran Matematika?"

"Ya"

"Pelajarannya Kiyoteru-sensei?"

"Ya"

"Wah, sama! Kita berjodoh Luka-sama!"

Tentu saja, bodoh! Kita 'kan satu kelas, pikir Luka.

Kaki Luka berhenti. Ia melihat papan kelas di atasnya. Kelas 2-A, kelasnya. Ia pun membuka pintunya. Kiyoteru-sensei belum datang.

"Hei, Luka-sama. Mau berpacaran denganku?"

Luka berbalik menatap Gakupo yang berada di luar setelah ia masuk ke kelasnya. Memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Luka. Sangat berbeda dengan Luka yang menatapnya datar.

"Tidak, wartawan!"

BRAK!

Dan Luka menutup pintunya sebelum Gakupo memasuki kelasnya. Sedangkan Gakupo, ia hanya memasang wajah shock.

"Kok aku dikata wartawan, sih?" tanya Gakupo pada dirina sendiri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tunggu dulu.."

Hei, Gakupo—

"LUKA-SAMAA! AKU MAU MASUK!"

—sepertinya kau terjebak di wartawan zone.

* * *

Wartawan Zone : suatu kondisi dimana kita terus yang mengajukan pertanyaan dan si doi hanya menjawabnya saja. Persis seperti wartawan.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hai, Ay-chan kembali dan datang-datang bawa fic gak jelas ini. Belakangan ini Ay-chan lg kena WB. Padahal pengen banget nge-post fic tapi gak ada yang mau di post u.u

Aaha fic ini baru untuk edisi GakuLuka. Nanti di chapter depan Ay-chan bakal tampilkan pairing yang berbeda dan juga zone yang berbeda. Apa para reader pernah mengalami zone pas masa pedekate nya? Seperti friendzone begitu? *dihajarreader XD

Oh, ya untuk yang review Hatsune Miku Day terima kasih banyak yaaa! ^^ review lagi key? *kedipkedip

Oke gitu aja dari Ay-chan! Daaan kritik dan sarannya diperlukan! ^^/


	2. Kakak-Adek Zone

Len sudah memikirkan ini dari semalam. Jadi, ia tidak akan ragu lagi.

"Yosh! Akan ku pastikan hari ini aku dan Rin-chan akan pacaran!" tekadnya.

* * *

 **Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Isn't mine, oh yeah!**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Garing**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kakak-Adek Zone**

* * *

Len mengenalnya dua bulan yang lalu saat ia yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS ikut serta mengurus penerimaan siswa baru. Gadis itu bernama Rin Kamine. Fisik mereka persis sekali, bagaikan kau menemukan dirimu di layar cermin.

"Itu karena takdir! Aku dan dia memang berjodoh!" begitu Len selalu bercerita pada teman-temannya.

Rumor Len sedang jatuh cinta pada Rin tersebut sudah menyebar luas di sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa Rin tidak menyadarinya. Rin memang sedikit gak peka dan polos, sih.

Tapi, tidak mungkin Len langsung menembaknya tanpa berkenalan dulu 'kan? Berbagai macam cara Len gunakan untuk mendekati adik kelasnya tersebut dan akhirnya berhasil. Ia jadi semakin dekat dengan Rin. Ia bahkan setiap hari berada di dekat Rin. Menemaninya ke kantin, pulang bersama, makan siang bersama, dan chat bersama saat di rumah. Pokoknya selalu bersama lah! Satu hari itu jadi tak sepi lagi bagi Len yang masih—ehem—single.

Kenapa Len single? Dia gak mau disebut jones, sih.

Dan hari ini, Len akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis manis itu. Ia sudah mengirimkan e-mail pada Rin agar menemuinya di atap sekolah saat sudah pulang nanti. Dan memang benar. Rin ada disana saat Len sampat di atap sekolah.

"Hai, Senpaaaiii!" sapa Rin riang seraya melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruh Len mendekatinya.

"Sudah lama, Rin-chan?"

Rin menggeleng. "Ada apa senpai memanggilku? Ah, apa ada game baru yang dijual hari ini?"

Len tertawa. Gadis ini memang sangat polos. "Tidak.. Um.. Aku ingin membicarakan hal lain padamu, Rin-chan"

"Bicara saja, senpai. Aku akan mendengarkan"

Nah, kini Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia gugup. Speechless. Kemana semua kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan tadi?

"Anu.. Um.. Itu.. Aish! Aku susah mengatakannya"

"Lho, kenapa susah?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Senpai nya ini sedang aneh.

"Aku takut nanti kamu marah dan pergi meninggalkan aku kalau aku mengatakannya, Rin-chan"

Ya, memang seperti itu. Len selama ini sudah dekat dengan Rin. Ia yang melindungi Rin dari bully-an kakak kelasnya. Rin sangat berarti baginya. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika ia menyatakan cintanya, Rin malah akan membencinya.

Namun di luar dugaan Len, Rin malah tersenyum.

"Lho, kenapa harus marah?" tanya Rin. "Senpai 'kan baik. Baik banget sama aku. Melindungi aku. Sering kasih tau game bagus sama aku. Sering temenin aku kemana-mana. Aku jadi gak kesepian. Hehe, aku gak akan marah kok. Senpai 'kan sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak aku sendiri"

JDERR!

"Eh?"

Sebuah petir di dalam pikiran Len mendadak datang dan membakar habis semua pikirannya. Apa yang dia dengar tadi?

"A-a-a-a-a maksudmu ta-ta-tadi, Rin-chan?" tanya Len tergagap. Shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Rin tadi.

"Len-senpai itu sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Hehe.. Soalnya aku gak punya kakak, sih"

JDERRR!

DUARRR!

JLEB!

Bagai habis jatuh tertimpa gajah—eh tangga, Len shock bukan main. Speechless nya bertambah melebihi tadi. Jadi gadis yang disukainya ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak?

"Nah, jadi apa yang mau senpai katakan?"

GLEK!

Len meneguk salivanya. Menelan kata-kata yang ia siapkan tadi malam.

"Um.. Itu.."

GLUDUK!

Banyak amat, sih sfx nya! *ditendang*

Bunyi guntur menggema di langit. Awan semakin hitam. Sepertinya akan hujan.

"A-ahh itu aku tadi ingin menanyakan apa kau bawa payung untuk pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan. Se-sebaiknya kau pulang sana" jawab Len, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang akan ia katakan tadi.

"Huh, senpai ini ada-ada aja. Ya sudah aku pulang, ya.. Bye-bye, senpai—eh Onii-san!"

Dan Rin pun berlari tanpa mengetahui Len yang sudah jatuh terduduk di atap sekolah. Apalagi setelah mendengar panggilan 'Onii-san' di ujung kalimat tadi. Gagal sudah rencananya. Gagal sudah mau pacaran sama Rin-chan.

"Anjir.. Kena kakak-adek zone gue"

* * *

Kakak-adek zone : Suatu kondisi dimana doi hanya menganggap kita sebagai kakak doang u.u

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author note** :

Yo! Ay-chan kembali pada fic ini! Sesuai req dari **Vanilla Latte Avocado** chap 2 pairingnya LenxRin! Semoga suka ^^

Kasihan Len u.u sini sama Ayako aja *digampar*

Dari survei yang Ay lakukan di facebook (mengamati status remaja galau *plakk) kayaknya Kakak-adek zone ini termasuk yang terbanyak kedua setelah friendzone ya. Haha buat para korbannya, yang tabah aja ya XD

Oke next pairingnya mau siapa? Ada yang mau req lagi? Silakan ^^

Thanks to : **Vanilla Latte Avocado, Panda Dayo,** dan **AyA-Chan28.** Terima kasih reviewnya! ^^ chap yang ini review lagi yak :v *slap Terima kasih juga yang udah sempetin baca!

Ay undur diri dulu hehe.. Kita ketemu di chap depan ya.. Doain aja masih ada ide lagi XD RnR pleaseeee ^^


	3. Timezone

**Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Garing**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Timezone**

* * *

 _'_ _Baiklah.. Besok di atap pas pulang sekolah, ya.. Oyasumi, De-chan"_

Wush! Hati seorang Uta Utane yang lebih dikenal sebagai Defoko dengan sekejap terbang ke udara. Bagaimana tidak? Dapat ucapan 'oyasumi' dari senpai paling terkenal di Vocaloid High School—walau hanya dari e-mail adalah suatu keistimewaan bagi semua gadis di sekolah itu. Setidaknya bagi Defoko. Gadis 16 tahun itu baru saja diucapkan 'oyasumi' oleh Oliver, lho! Oliver!

Ya kalau Oliver memangnya kenapa?

Oh, ternyata Oliver itu sang ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Pantas saja terkenal.

Dua bulan yang lalu, hati Defoko langsung tertambat pada Oliver itu. Pemuda yang menurutnya sangat keren dan perfect. Ia juga ramah. Tamvan dan berani. Oke, abaikan yang itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan eyepact yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Dijamin keren, dah.

Dan besok, gadis serba ungu ini akan menyatakan cintanya pada Oliver. Pasti diterima. Secara, kan ia sering chat-an bareng Oliver. Dan juga sepertinya Oliver juga menyukainya. Pasti tidak akan ditolak, kan?

"Fufu~ Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah besok" gumam Defoko seraya menarik selimutnya. Bersiap pergi ke dunia putih bernama mimpi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Kriiiiing!

Bel pulang yang sedari tadi ditunggu Defoko akhirnya berbunyi juga. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin ke atap sekolah. Jadi setelah Kiyoteru-sensei benar-benar sudah meninggalkan kelas, ia juga dengan secepat kilat pergi dari sana.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kaki Defoko dengan semangatnya menaiki tangga menuju ke atap. Ia khawatir kalau saja senpai tercintanya itu sudah datang duluan. Namun ketika sampai, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Sosok Oliver yang keren itu belum datang sepertinya.

"Wah, De-chan ternyata sampai lebih dulu, ya"

Defoko langsung berbalik. Ia menemukan sang pemilik suara tadi sudah berada di belakangnya. Dan itu adalah Oliver, sang ketua OSIS Vocaloid High School. Orang yang selalu bisa membuat hati seorang Uta Utane berdegup kencang.

"Ah, Senpai.. Kukira senpai gak akan datang" ucap Defoko salting. Oliver hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut ungu Defoko yang biasanya ditutupi oleh topi kesayangannya dengan lembut.

"Untuk De-chan yang kawaii ini apa yang gak, sih"

Seseorang tolong ikat Defoko. Ia merasa akan lepas landas gara-gara dipuji oleh seseorang yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini.

Tunggu dulu.. 'De-chan'?

'Itu panggilan sayang dari Oliver-senpai untukku! Memangnya kenapa?!'

Ah, tidak.. Lanjutkan..

"Jadi, apa yang mau De-chan bicarakan padaku?"

Defoko menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba merasa kering. Padahal inilah bagian yang terpenting. Bagian dimana ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Oliver, pujaan hatinya.

"Hm.. Itu, senpai.."

Oliver memperhatikan gerak-gerik Defoko. Wajahnya memerah, jarinya saling mengait, kakinya bergoyang kesana kemari. Ia sampai heran, mau apa Defoko ini sebenarnya. Setelah Oliver menunggu sebentar barulah Defoko angkat bicara.

"A-Aku menyukaimu, senpai! Jadilah pacarku!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Defoko langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya ia pejamkan kuat-kuat. Sehingga tidak melihat ekspresi Oliver yang berubah drastis. Cukup lama menunduk, Defoko mengangkat wajahnya. Ia lihat Oliver dengan wajahnyanya yang terdapat ekspresi kaget dan.. sedikit iba disana.

"Terima kasih, De-chan.."

Jangan-jangan..

"Tapi maaf.."

Oh, tidak..

"Aku tidak bisa"

Defoko ditolak!

"Menurutku ini terlalu cepat, De-chan. Kita baru kenal. Waktunya tidak pas. Mungkin ada waktunya untuk kita bersama. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, belum waktunya kita berpacaran, De-chan"

Oliver kembali mengelus kepala Defoko yang kelihatan shock karena ditolak itu.

"Tapi kita masih bisa chat-an kok. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Defoko mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, senpai"

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Defok langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berjalan menuju kantin sebelum tempat favorit seluruh umat itu penuh. Namun langkahnya ditahan ketika Teto memanggilnya.

"Titip roti buatku, ya!" serunya. Defoko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu pergi.

Lorong sekolah terlihat begitu ramai karna jam istirahat. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Defoko dan senandungnya disana. Kakinya melangkah santai seolah lupa dengan kejadian tiga hari lalu. Ya, Defoko benar-benar lupa akan kejadian ia ditolak Oliver sampai—

"Oliver-senpai! Senpai ganteng, deh!"

"Iyaa! Nanti mau, kan jalan-jalan bareng kita?"

"Mau, yaa.. Senpai mau ikut, yaaa.."

—Defoko mendengar suara ribut dari gadis-gadis centil yang mengerubungi sang ketua OSIS yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Mau, dong, mau.. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita jalan bareng, ya"

Defoko ilfil seketika. Tidak ia sangka kalau Oliver akan menerima ajakan mereka. Dengan nada yang terkesan mesum begitu lagi. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Defoko mual.

"Oh ternyata waktunya yang tidak pas itu gara-gara mau jadi harem king dulu, ya? Dasar playboy!" gerutu Defoko seraya meremas tangannya. Kalau tidak begitu, ia tidak akan bisa menahan tangannya untuk menarik rambut pirang si Oliver itu sekuat tenaga.

Fufu~ Kasian De-chan.. Timezone nih, yee~

"Berisik! Lu kira game center apa?! Timezone timezone -_-"

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note** :

*liat fic* Ini serius fic gue? *banting meja*

Hay saa! Ayako balik lagi bawa fic yang makin kesini makin gak jelas -_-

Oke fic ini req dari **Iwanaga-hime**! DefokoxOliver! Semoga suka ^^ maaf kalo gak sesuai karena nama Defoko ini baru saya denger kamu. Maklum saya fans baru huhu u.u Makasih udah menambah wawasan saya ^^d

Untuk req KaiMi itu chap selanjutnya dan LuixRing sesudahnya, ya ^^

Dan maaf updatenya telat karena dua alasan.. Satu, kemarin saya libur tiga hari berturut-turut jadi gak bisa pake wifi sekolah.. Kedua, karena Tab saya layarnya pecah mameeen T.T padahal fic yang ketiga ini ada di Tab T.T

Terima kasih lagi buat **AyA-Chan28** , **Panda Dayo** , **Iwanaga-hime** , dan **Revangga Miki Lokananta** (kayaknya gue kenal ame yang atu ini :'v) ntar review yang ini juga, yaa :D

Terakhir saya mau pamit dulu.. Sampai jumpa di zone zone yang berikutnya XD Oh, ya.. Review nya bisa kali yaaa XD terima kasih sudah baca! ^^


	4. Kompor Zone

**Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid tetap bukan punya saya..**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Garing**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kompor Zone**

* * *

Kriiiiing!

Bel istirahat berbunyi di sepanjang koridor Vocaloid High School. Membuat koridor yang tadinya sepi bagaikan rumah hantu menjadi ramai seperti taman bermain. Para murid ingin berlomba-lomba sampai ke kantin duluan agar cepat mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Kaito Shion, seorang siswa kelas 2-A keluar dari kelasnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut setelah dua jam menghadapi pelajaran Meiko-sensei. Setidaknya ia bisa mendinginkan kepala dengan memakan 5 sampai 6 es krim di kantin.

"Kaito-kun!"

Sebuah suara dari masa depan—eh bukan, dari belakang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Kaito pun berbalik dan menemukan Miku Hatsune, sang diva sekolah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Kaito tidak salah lihat, kan? Malaikat itu kini sedang menghampirinya!

"Kaito-kun, aku—astaga! Kaito-kun kau ngences(?)!" seru Miku seraya menunjukkan wajah Kaito yang menatapnya penuh cinta dengan air liur yang lumayan banyak di sudut bibirnya.

Oh, ayolah Kaito Shion! Setidaknya kau jangan bersikap bodoh seperti biasanya di depan orang yang kau sukai!

Kaito yang tersadar dari dunianya kini mulai mengusap air liur di bibirnya. Ia pun tertawa kecil. Melihat Miku yang datang membuatnya terpesona, sih. Ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau air liurnya terus berproduksi sampai tumpeh-tumpeh(?) di bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghampiriku?" tanya Kaito cengegesan. Membuat Miku sedikit ilfil, namun tetap menjawab pertanyaam Kaito dengan malu-malu.

"Ng.. Itu.. Hari Sabtu mau berkencan denganku?"

Wuuuush!

Hati Kaito terbang seketika.

Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Miku Hatsune yang suaranya sangat merdu sampai menjadi diva sekolah itu, yang penggemar laki-lakinya sangat banyak itu, yang wajahnya sangat cantik itu, mengajak Kaito Shion yang maniak es krim ini berkencan?!

"Kau serius, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia sangat senang mendengar gadis yang disukainya ini akhirnya mengajaknya berkencan. Soalnya selama ini ia tidak terlihat seperti sedang tergila-gila dengan Kaito, sih.

Miku mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hari Sabtu, jam 9 pagi! Ku tunggu di taman bermain di pusat kota. Jangan lupa, ya Kaito-kun!" begitu katanya seraya berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang tetap terpesona. Kaito pun menyadarkan fokusnya kembali dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Yosh! Hari Sabtu, jam 9 pagi di taman bermain di pusat kota! Ganbatte, Kaito!"

* * *

Sesuai perjanjian, hari ini Kaito dan Miku berkencan di taman bermain. Matahari sudah tinggi. Menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul dua belas siang. Sudah 3 jam mereka bermain. Kaito adalah orang yang paling bahagia disini. Ia mau-mau saja diajak Miku menaiki wahana-wahana disini walau pun Kaito lumayan takut untuk menaikinya.

Kini mereka sedang ada di McD yang berada di taman bermain itu. Kaito sedang menunggu Miku mengambil makanan di counter. Memang bodoh dia. Harusnya dia lah yang mengambil makanan di counter itu.

"Maaf lama"

Panjang umur. Miku baru datang dengan membawa dua hamburger, dua kentang goreng, dan dua cola di atas nampan. Membuat Kaito menampakkan wajah cerahnya. Ia pun mengambil alih nampan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Dan pastinya Kaito yang makan paling lahap. Entah karena lapar atau karena ia gugup berada di hadapan Miku. Ia pun menatap Miku yang berada di depannya. Tapi, Miku melihat kearah lain. Ke arah meja yang berada dua bangku di samping mereka. Tampak dua orang disana. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan laki-laki itu, Kaito mengenalnya.

"Bukankah itu Mikuo Hatsune? Kembaranmu itu, kan?" tanya Kaito. Miku sedikit tersentak. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Dan kembaran Miku yang berada disana itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Seperti merasa kalau ia sedang dibicarakan.

"Ah, Kaito kau bisa saja. Hahaha" seru Miku seraya memakan kentang gorengnya. Tawanya terdengar dipaksakan. Namun Kaito tidak mengetahuinya.

Mikuo melihat adiknya bersama orang berambut biru yang ia kenal sebagai Kaito itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya lalu mengajak gadis yang berada di depannya pergi dari sini.

Setelah melihat kakak kembarannya itu pergi, Miku juga mengajak pergi Kaito yang masih sibuk meminum cola nya itu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya...

"Eh? Kau diajak Miku berkencan?"

"Ya! Hebat, kan? Itu bagus daripada kau yang dianggap kakak sendiri oleh Rin, si adik kelas itu. Kakak-adik zone, ya?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Len. Ia menstabilkan napasnya karena sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang membangga-banggakan dirinya dan mengejeknya tentang kejadiannya dengan Rin beberapa hari lalu. Namun, Len sepertinya teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, kudengar gosip di sekolah ini bahwa Miku itu incest, ya?"

Kaito kaget sedikit. Ia pun berusaha memprotes Len kalau saja ia tidak melihat Miku sedang berbicara pada Mikuo di koridor sekolah.

"Jangan lagi mendekati laki-laki biru itu!"

"Onii sendiri biru!"

"Ini teal! Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau mendekatinya. Jika kau mendekatinya lagi, aku akan menghukummu! Aku tidak ingin kau sampai menyukainya!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Onii! Kau sendiri kemarin berjalan dengan gadis lain! Jadi itu pembalasanku!"

"Membuatku cemburu, huh? Adikku yang pintar, kau berhasil"

"Haha! Kau cemburu, kan? Berarti aku berhasil memanas-manasimu!"

"Ya! Kau pintar sekali! Ayo pulang, adikku yang pintar"

Miku dan Mikuo pun pulang bersama. Dengan Miku yang menggandeng tangan Mikuo erat-erat. Len yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm.. Berarti gosip itu benar, ya" katanya. Len pun melihat ke arah sahabatnya. Wajah shock yang melebihi Len saat itu. Mata membulat, mulut menganga, beserta sweatdrop yang lumayan banyak. Dan itu berhasil membuat Len Kagamine tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mampus kau, Kaito! Hahaha!"

Kaito tak bergeming. Masih dengan posisi tadi. Napasnya seperti menghilang entah kemana. Untuk mengantisipasi agar sahabat birunya itu tidak jatuh ke lantai, Len merangkul bahunya.

"Kau lihat itu, Kaito? Itu namanya Kompor zone. Suatu kondisi dimana kau dibutuhkan hanya untuk memanas-manasi doi nya si doi, Kaito. Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari kakak-adik zone. Setidaknya di kakak-adik zone kau masih dianggap sebagai kakak. Lah, kalau kau? Disukai pun tidak" ejek Len panjang lebar. Entah Kaito mendengarnya atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Akhirnya Len pun mengantar sahabatnya yang sudah kehilangan separuh nyawanya ini pulang.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author note** :

Ini fic KaiMi req dari **AyA-Chan28** semoga suka yaaa ^^

Untuk **Vanilla Latte Avocado** , Ayako minta maaf banget. Selain sudah ada yang req duluan, ini suasanyanya memang dibuat untuk anak sekolahan. Bisa dilihat di summary ^^ Tapi saya akan buat fic req darimu di fic yang lain, ya.. Saya janji ^^d

Untuk LuixRing chap depan, ya! Maaf buat **Panda Dayo** yang telah menunggu namun di php *slap *phpzone XD

Saya mulai heran dengan fic ini yang makin lama makin panjang. Terkadang saya khilaf untuk bikin fic panjang-panjang padahal ini cuma drabble u.u

Terima kasih lagi kepada **AyA-Chan28** , **Panda Dayo** , **Iwanaga-Hime** , **Vanilla Latte Avocado** , dan **Kagamine Mikan** (saya gugup saat kamu review XD soalnya saya juga silent reader di fic mu. Maap deh saya khilaf X'D) chap ini review lagi, ya!

Yeay saya pamit lagi. Kita ketemu lagi di chap depan. Review nya boleh kali, yaaa XD terima kasih juga buat yang sudah baca ^^/


	5. Obat Merah Zone

**Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tap ini hak milik Ayako Daisuke!**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Gaje**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Obat Merah Zone**

* * *

Lui Hibiki, siswa kelas 1-B di Vocaloid High School sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin saat handphone nya berbunyi tanda e-mail masuk. Ia tidak heran saat melihat nama sahabatnya, Ring Suzune tertera di display handphone nya.

'Bisa temui aku di kelasku?'

Hell.. Kelasmu itu kelasku juga, batin Lui.

Setelah menyuap potongan sandwich terakhirnya, Lui pun beranjak meninggalkan kantin menuju ke kelasnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Ring bicarakan. Ketika Lui sampai di sana, hanya ada Ring yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja sekarang. Lui pun menghampirinya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ring.

"Katakan. Apa yang laki-laki itu perbuat padamu?"

Hanya dengan kalimat itu bisa membuat Ring Suzune menangis sesenggukan. Lui hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi Ring yang seperti ini. Selalu menangis karena cowok. Gadis itu sudah sering berganti-ganti pacar karena selalu merasa tidak ada yang cocok.

'Tapi kau bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang selalu mencintaimu, Ring' batin Lui pelan.

Lui pun mengelus rambut lembut sahabatnya sejak SMP ini. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak bisa memiliki Ring, ia bisa selalu ada untuk gadis itu. Itu lebih baik daripada ia menyakiti perasaan Ring seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang itu.

"Sudahlah.. Cari saja yang lain. Bukannya Ring Suzune selalu seperti itu?" hiburnya. Membuat tangis Ring sedikit mereda. Lui pun mengangkat wajahnya Ring yang kusut. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ring.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah. Kau cantik, Ring. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari orang itu. Seperti, Oliver-senpai misalnya?"

Atau orang yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang ini, batin Lui lagi.

"Dia playboy"

Ring sedikit tertawa mendengar usulan Lui. Baginya Oliver yang playboy itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Nah, tertawa begitu lebih baik, tau" Lui mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Ring. Membuat gadis itu tertawa lebih keras. Cara itu memang selalu berhasil. Jika tidak berhasil, yaa ia akan menggunakan cara lain.

Ya. Lui akan menggunakan cara apapun agar gadis yang disukainya sejak dulu ini bahagia.

'Meski kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Meski kau membutuhkanku hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatimu. Meski kau tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku padamu, aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu tertawa bahagia. Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, Ring Suzune.."

* * *

Obat Merah Zone : Suatu kondisi dimana kita dibutuhkan hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya yang disebabkan oleh orang lain.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Yeyyy, akhirnya fic req **Panda Dayo** selesai. ^o^/ semoga suka yaa ^^ pendek banget yaa -3-

Sebenarnya fic ini judulnya 'Bet*dine Zone' Tapi gak enak karena saya menyebut merk, jadi saya ganti judulnya. Dan saya sengaja gak kasih humor disini, karena diantara zone-zone yang lain, zone ini paling nyesek.. Dan saya suka yang nyesek-nyesek hahaha

Chap depan PikoxMiki yaa.. Sesuai dengan req **Kagamine Mikan**..

Terima kasih lagi pada : **AyA-Chan28** , **Kagamine Mikan** , **Iwanaga Hime** , **Shiro Rukami** , **Panda Dayo** , **CIA** (gue kenal ama nih agen rahasia :'v). Chap ini review lagi yeth XD

Akhir kata, saya undur diri dulu.. Kita ketemu lagi di zone berikutnya ya ^o^)/ Terima kasih yang udah bacaa.. Review nya boleh kali yaa XD


	6. Jemuran Zone

**Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Punya saya! Ceritanya doang XD**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Garing, Gaje, dan sebagainya**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jemuran Zone**

* * *

"Gimana hubunganmu dengan Miki-chan, Piko?"

"Eh?"

Piko Utatane menghentikan aktivitas makannya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari teman sebangkunya, Yuuma. Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya memandang Yuuma sebentar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Miki Furukawa, gebetannya yang kini sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya.

"Baik. Malah kami semakin dekat"

Yuuma mendecak. "Bukan itu! Ini sudah 3 bulan kau dekat dengannya. Kau tidak mau menjadikannya sebagai pacarmu?"

"Sudah, kok" Piko melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

"Lalu? Apa jawabannya?"

Piko terdiam sejenak. "Dia bilang masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali"

Yuuma kembali mendecak. Pasif sekali sahabatnya ini.

* * *

Kriiiiing!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kelas Piko yang sedari tadi ribut karena jam kosong, menjadi tambah ribut ketika mendengar bel. Mereka pun bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap pulang.

"Piko-kun, ayo!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan acara beres-beres Piko. Suara itu berasal dari bibir gadis yang selama memasuki 3 bulan ini ia kejar-kejar, Miki. Seperti biasa, Miki akan mengajak Piko pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah.

Walau begitu, Piko tidak tahu apakah gadis di hadapannya ini menyukainya atau tidak. Piko pernah menanyakannya. Malah menyatakan cintanya—berkat saran Yuuma. Sekali. Tapi, gadis berambut merah itu belum menjawabnya sampai sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Miki terus-terusan menceritakan hari-harinya di sekolah. Dan Piko hanya mendengar sekali-sekali menanggapi dengan gumaman atau tawa kecil. Setiap pulang sekolah selalu begini. Mereka serasa menjadi pasangan kekasih—sebagian teman saja sudah menyatakan begitu. Tapi, sayangnya itu belum terjadi sekarang.

 _"_ _Kau jangan pasif begini"_

Piko jadi teringat perkataan Yuuma tadi.

 _"_ _Kau harus menanyakannya lagi! Kalian seperti menjalani hubungan tanpa status. Bahkan kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu. Kalau terus begini, itu artinya ia menggantung perasaanmu. Persis seperti jemuran!"_

Persis seperti jemuran.

Itu konyol, batin Piko.

"Ne, Miki-chan" panggil Piko. Membuat Miki menyetopkan ceritanya dan menoleh ke arah Piko. Pemuda itu kini mempersiapkan hatinya. Yuuma benar. Ia tidak boleh pasif.

"Menurutmu hubungan kita ini seperti apa, sih?"

Hening sejenak. Piko pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau belum memberikan kepastian. Padahal banyak yang sudah menyangka kita berpacaran. Kau saja belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu. Bagaimana, sih perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Masih hening. Piko menatan Miki yang balik menatapnya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. Tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum sambil membelakangi Piko.

"Entahlah.. Aku masih belum memikirkannya" jawabnya seraya kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Piko yang menghela napasnya.

 _"_ _Kalau ia masih belum menjawabnya, berarti ia benar-benar niat menggantungmu seperti jemuran, Piko! Percayalah padaku!"_

Hh.. Jemuran. Bisa memberikan nama yang lebih bagus, tidak, sih?, batin Piko seraya berjalan kembali. Tanpa tahu kalau Miki sedari tadi senyum-senyum melihat tingkahnya.

'Gomen ne, Piko-kun. Kau pasif sekali, sih. Jadi kuberi pelajaran sedikit'

* * *

Jemuran Zone : Suatu kondisi dimana kita udah dekat sama doi, tapi si doi malah menggantung perasaan kita. Persisi seperti jemuran.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note** :

AKHIRNYA SAYA DI EDO TENSEI! *ditendangjauhjauh*

Hehe hay saa! Ay kembali setelah lama menyibukkan diri. Ini PikoxMiki nya buat **Akumarine** (ganti penname ya? O.o) ! Maaf, ya kelamaan :3 selamat menikmati *plakk

Ya, maaf kalau saya update nya agak lama. Maklum udah kelas uhukduabelasuhuk *berasatua* jadi banyak kegiatan belajar mengajar, TO, ikut penyuluhan PTN, photo album kenangan, dan lain sebagainya *bilangajakenaWB =3=*

Yosh! Fic selanjutnya YuumaIa sesuai req **Shiro Rukami** , ya.. Tapi gak janji kalau update cepet :3

Buat **Panda Dayo** maaf banget, ya Len dan Luka sudah dibuat dengan pair nya masing-masing. Jadi gak bisa dibuat lagi huhu u.u *Dalem hati : lagipula saya gak akan mem pair kan Len dengan siapapun kecuali Rin dan saya hahahaha* *ditendang Panda Dayo* haha saya geli-geli aja melihat kerusuhanmu. Rusuh lagi ya XD biar rame XD

Hehe thanks egen buat **AyA-Chan28** , **Iwanaga-Hime** , **Panda Dayo** , **Akumarine** , dan **Shiro Rukami**. Kalian toplah (^o^)d yang ini review juga ya XD

Yosh! Saya mau kembali ke habitat saya dulu XD sampai bertemu lagi di zone berikutnya! Terima kasih yang udah sempetin baca.. Kalian toplah! Reviewnya boleh kali yaaa :D


	7. Buku Diary Zone

**Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha, fic ini punya saya**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Gaje, Abal-abal, Jelek, dan sebangsanya**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Buku Diary Zone**

* * *

"Digantung lagi?!"

Yuuma menatap sahabat peraknya yang kini tengah mengangguk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Piko adalah satu-satunya cowok paling pasif, tidak peka, tidak gentleman, dan paling pasif (lagi) yang ia kenal. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah bertemu pemuda dengan rambut perak berantena ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak cocok dengan Miki. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja"

Piko mendelik tak suka. "Kau sendiri dengan Aria-san? Apa ada kemajuan?!"

"K-Kenapa bawa-bawa IA, sih?" gerutu Yuuma. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku catatan IA yang dipinjamnya karena tadi tidak mencatat lantaran ketiduran. Suatu keajaiban jika kau bisa tidur di pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Kau tidak berhak mengejekku jika kau pun belum bisa pacaran dengannya, Yuuma"

Ugh, that's hurt, Piko.

Yuuma merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh dari Piko. Ia terkena boomerang yang ia lempar sendiri. Kalian tau? Yuuma juga memiliki gadis yang ia sukai. Tapi tidak seutuhnya memiliki. Berbeda dengan Piko yang udah naksir selama tiga bulan, Yuuma sudah menyukai gadis itu semenjak mereka masih kecil!

Gadis itu bernama Aria. Yuuma lebih suka memanggilnya IA. Sahabat Yuuma sejak mereka masih balita. Ia sangat manis walaupun perilakunya agak kasar. Yuuma tahu bahwa seumur hidup IA tidak akan pernah bisa memandang dirinya sebagai orang yang IA cintai. IA lebih suka menatap cowok lain di seberang sana daripada melirik Yuuma yang berada di depannya.

"Kalian bersahabat sejak kecil, mungkin kau kena friendzone" gumam Piko. Yuuma mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku catatan Matematika IA.

'Lebih parah dari itu, Piko. Lebih para dari itu"

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Di kamar Yuuma terdapat dua orang remaja berbeda gender sedang menjalani kesibukkan masing-masing. Yuuma yang sekarang sedang bermain PSP dan IA yang sedang mengutak-atik Smartphone-nya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya melalui headset.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Yuuma. Matanya masih fokus ke arah layar PSP-nya.

"Kau menggangguku" lanjutnya.

"Kau tau, kan Otou-san dan Okaa-san ku tidak di rumah? Biasanya juga tidak apa-apa jika aku menginap disini" balas IA datar. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ne, ne Yuuma! Aku mau curhat!"

'Mulai lagi, deh' Yuuma memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tadi aku melihat Mikuo-kun mencium adik kembarnya itu!" teriaknya histeris. Matanya berkilat-kilat bagaikan api yang membara. Mengingat kejadian tidak mengenakkan di sekolah tadi membuat amarahnya bangkit kembali.

'Aku gak denger.. Aku gak denger..'

"Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu kami kencan ke taman bermain, tapi kini dia malah berciuman dengan adiknya! Dasar incest! Langsung saja kuputusi dia. Kenapa, sih semua cowok sama saja?! Aku tidak mengerti! Lihat yang cantik sedikit langsung ngiler. Apalagi si Mikuo-baka itu! Adiknya sendiri dia embat! Dasar incest! Langsung saja ku putusi dia. Kenapa, sih semua cowok sama saja? Aku tidak—"

Bla bla bla bla. Beginilah IA. Tiada hari tanpa curhat dengannya. Membuat telinga Yuuma kini sudah kebal dengan curhatannya. Mengatakan semua cowok sama sajalah. Lah, emang Yuuma bukan cowok apa? Walau kenyataannya Yuuma menyukainya tapi tetap saja, kan? Terkadang Yuuma heran apa di rumahnya IA tidak memiliki buku Diary gitu? Harusnya dia curhat kepada buku Diary, bukan kepadanya.

'Ini lebih parah dari friendzone, Piko. Ini buku Diary zone'

Dan Yuuma kembali fokus ke PSP-nya dan mengabaikan IA yang sedari tadi mengutuk Mikuo dan seluruh cowok di dunia.

* * *

Buku Diary Zone : zona dimana kita dianggap sebagai wadah curhatannya si doi.

* * *

FIN

* * *

HAAAAI! *datang dengan wajah gembira* *ditendang* (kemana aja lu Ay?!)

Hehe ini YuumaIA yang dipesan oleh **Shiro Rukami**. Semoga suka ya ^^

Ini fic udah setahun gak di update u.u maafkan daku, yah. Otak saya gak mengizinkan, sih. Maunya main game mulu.

Chap depan YuuYanhe, ya sesuai dengan rikues **Panda Dayo** (lagi) XD sering-sering rikues ya biar aku semangat XD

Huhu thanks lagi yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat **Panda Dayo** , **Iwanaga-hime** , **akuamarine** (hehe a-nya dah kecil nih XD), **Shiro Rukami** , **AyA-Chan28** , dan **blueesnow**. You are ma rvp :')

Thanks juga buat reviewers di fic **Dua Kalimat Saja** : **iloveyugiohGX93** , **aranthane** , **Mikurin Nya** , **Panda Dayo** , dan **Safana965**. Yang ini ripiu juga yaks :v

Ya segitu aja dari Ay, soalnya saya mau main game lagi *plak. Terima kasih yang udah baca ^^ Reviewnya boleh kali, ya :D Sampai jumpa di zone-zone berikutnya ^^/


	8. April Mop Zone

**Z O N E**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid akan tetap bukan punya Ay**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Abal, Garing, dan lain-lain**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **April Mop Zone**

* * *

"Katanya mau jadi aktif, hn? Bisa buktikan?"

Jam besar di halaman Vocaloid High School sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Itu berarti, sekolah sudah sepi sekarang. Murid-murid sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu. Namun, dua sejoli ini—Yuu dan Yan He, kelas 3-B, masih berduaan di lorong sekolah. Tak berniat untuk pulang kah?

Yan He mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat Yuu menyeringai sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

Yuu menyenderkan dirinya di dinding lorong. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dadanya. Ia menunggu gerakan berikutnya dari kekasih di depannya ini.

Yuu agak kaget saat ia menerima e-mail dari Yan He semalam. Dan isinya nyaris ingin membuat bola mata Yuu melompat dari tempatnya.

 _'_ _Karena kau selalu menciumku duluan (kadang juga dengan cara memaksa), besok aku akan lebih aktif dengan menciummu duluan, Yuu.'_

 _Hell_ , ini serius, _man_. Yan He, mau menciumnya duluan? Ia kira hari ini takkan pernah datang.

Yan He maju selangkah. Kemudian selangkah lagi. Menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Sungguh, dadanya berdebar kencang. Benarkah tindakannya kali ini?

Gadis berambut pucat ni bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya bisa sedekat ini dengan wajah Yuu. Yan He melirik Yuu dari balik bulu matanya. Pemuda itu masih saja menyeringai. Ia pun menutup mata Yuu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, mesum."

Oh, bakan napasnya pun terasa di bibir Yuu.

Yuu masih saja menunggu gadisnya menciumnya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan napas Yan He yang makin menghangat. Pertanda bahwa bibir Yan He semakin mendekat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik..

Sepuluh detik...

Baiklah, Yuu mulai tidak sabar.

Yuu pun menarik tangan Yan He yang menutupi matanya. "Yan He, kena—,"

Dilihatnya Yan He yang sudah menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak itu. Ia juga melihat YanHe sudah mundur dengan menutup wajahnya. Tak lama, tawa gadis itu meledak.

"April Mop! Hahaha!"

Oke, tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengerti situasi ini. Gadis di depannya ini mengerjainya!

"Astaga! Kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi, Yuu!" ucap Yan He di sela-sela tawanya.

Yuu memutar bola matanya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 1 April. Pasti Yan He akan mengerjainya. Mengingat ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Yan He satu tahun lalu.

* * *

 _1 April satu tahun yang lalu.._

Yuu sudah mempersiapkan hatinya dari semalam. Ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yan He, teman sekelasnya sejak setahun lalu. Ia sengaja memilih hari ini. Karena kalau ia ditolak, Yuu akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah 'lelucon di bulan April'.

Bel istirahat sudah berdering. Semua murid berlari menuju kantin. Kelas 2-B kosong. Hanya menyisakan dua insan yang berbeda gender. Sang gadis yang sedang menyusun bukunya dan sang pemuda yang sedang mempersiapkan hatinya.

Yuu pun mengambil langkah mantap dan mulai mendekati Yan He yang duduk dua bangku di depannya.

"Yan He..."

Yan He yang sedang sibuk menyusun bukunya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Yuu yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"Yuu? Ada apa?"

Yuu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "A-Aku.. Menyukaimu. J-Jadilah pacarku."

 _'_ _Eh?'_

Rona di wajah Yan He muncul dengan cepat, namun dengan cepat juga menghilang. Ia berdeham. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa?"

Ugh.. Respon yang tidak diharapkan.

Harusnya Yuu tahu ini tidak akan berhasil mengingat Yan He sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu menyukainya.

Tak lama kemudian Yan He kembali bersuara. "Maaf.. Aku..."

Ah, sudahlah. Pasti ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana menolak Yuu dengan halus.

"Aaaaa April Mop!"

Yan He sedikit kaget dengan teriakkan Yuu yang tiba-tiba. Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Eh?"

"Ehehe.. Yaa April Mop! Lelucon! Aku hanya bercanda, hehe..."

 _Hanya bercanda?_

"Lucu, gak?" tanya Yuu sebelum melihat raut wajah Yan He yang berubah. Kesal, marah, dan—apa-apaan air yang menggenang di kelopaknya itu?

"Jadi, itu hanya bercanda?" geram Yan He dengan suara tertahan. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Padahal aku sudah akan mengatakan kalau aku mau tadi! Dasar Yuu bodoh!"

Dan Yan He pun beranjak dari sana.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, Yuu menahan tangan Yan He sebelum gadis itu pergi lebih jauh. Lalu Yuu pun membalikkan badan Yan He menghadap ke arahnya. Terlihat air mata mengalir di pipi mulus Yan He.

"Kau, tidak menolakku?"

Ingin rasanya Yan He melemparkan sepatunya ke arah wajah tampan Yuu. Apa ia tadi tidak berkata cukup jelas?

Yan He mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bodoh."

"Kalau aku tidak bercanda, kau akan menerimaku?"

Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa ia tadi tidak berkata cukup jelas?

Yan He bersiap melepaskan sepatunya saat Yuu menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Oh, tidak, tidak... Wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"A-Apa yang—,"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja tadi aku tidak bercanda. Aku tarik kembali semua kata-kataku. Anggap saja yang tadi bukan lelucon. Hari ini, kita resmi jadian!"

Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu?

Yan He mendengus geli. "Dasar tidak romantis."

* * *

Yuu masih menatap Yan He yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah, benar juga. Gadis tsundere macam dia mana mau memulai semuanya duluan. Harusnya ia sudah tahu itu.

Tapi, ia penasaran dengan satu hal.

"Hei, Yan He. Waktu itu apa yang mau kau bilang?"

Yan He menghentikan tawanya seraya mengusap air matanya yang menggenang di kelopaknya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia kini menatap Yuu bingung.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, lho.. Yang _'Maaf.. Aku..'_. Aku pensaran. Kukira kau akan menolakku waktu itu," jawab Yuu seraya menerawang. Yan He pun ikut-ikutan menerawang. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Yan He pun tersenyum kecut ke arah Yuu.

"Aku waktu itu mau bilang, _'Maaf.. Aku pasti salah dengar. Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Kali ini dengan jelas, please.'_. Dasar, makanya jangan menyela orang berbicara!"

Yuu sedikit tertegun. Ternyata itu yang akan Yan He katakan waktu itu. Coba saja ia menahan diri sedikit lebih lama untuk mendengarkan Yan He berbicara, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

Eh, seperti ini pun tidak apa-apa, ding. Yuu malah lebih menyukai situasi sekarang.

Burung-burung pun mulai berkicau tanda hari semakin sore. Yuu pun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Yan He.

"Ayo pulang."

Jika waktu itu Yuu mendengarkan Yan He berbicara sampai selesai, hubungan mereka tidak akan sampai main April Mop April Mop sialan begini. Ini menyenangkan, kau tahu.

"Tahun depan akan kubalas kau, gadis tsundere."

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author note :**

Jangan bunuh saya T.T

Saya tahu ini update nya telat banget. Hampir tiga bulan mameeen. Maafkan daku u.u

Ini dia YuuYanhe yang dipesan **Panda Dayo**! Semoga suka dan maaf lamaa u.u

Yosh, berarti pairing berikutnya sesuai dengan request **Iwanaga-hime** , yaitu Arsloid x Meiko yaa.. Wah, berarti bukan cuma siswanya aja yang kena zone, tapi senseinya juga :3

Oke, terima kasih lagi buat **akumarine** (salah lagi gak? :3 maafkan daku u.u), **Panda Dayo** , **AyA-Chan28** , **Shiro Rukami** , **CelestyaRegalyana** , dan **Penyair Tanpa Nama** (fic req mu sedang otw^^). Kalian toplah! ^o^)d ripiu lagi yang ini ya :D

Terima kasih juga buat **ilovevocaloid93** , **Clairith54'Tina** , **Panda Dayo** , **Yukira Kamishiro** (terima kasih banyak sudah mengikutsertakan saya ^^), dan **guest** di fic **Menelan Obat**. Yang ini di review juga yaa XD

Ya akhir kata, bye bye *ditendang*. Hehe terima kasih udah baca! Reviewnya boleh kali, yaa. Sampai jumpa di zone-zone berikutnya ^^/


End file.
